


Frequent Fliers

by Jacksonofabitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Future AU, M/M, They're adults, a little angsty, hinatas a flight attendant, just mentioned, mild character death i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacksonofabitch/pseuds/Jacksonofabitch
Summary: Kageyama Tobio just wanted to sleep on the flight home when someone familiar catches his eye and drags up old memories.





	Frequent Fliers

The team, though tired from the long game earlier that day, were still celebrating their victory. Kageyama Tobio, however, didn’t feel much like celebrating and sat quietly in his seat, staring forward blankly as he waited for the plane to take off. He silently thanked his teammates for not trying to get him involved and allowing him to rest.

His eyelids felt heavy and he hoped that he’d be able to get a decent sleep in during the flight. It wasn’t a long one back to Japan, but it should be good for a quick nap. He yawned as the flight attendants gathered to give the pre-flight safety talk. His eyes were sliding closed when a familiar voice caught his attention.

Quickly, the setter tuned in to the people at the front and he immediately recognized the small, orange-haired man beaming at the group. Hinata Shouyou turned to look at him, smiling just a tiny bit wider and sending him a wink before continuing on about safety.

Once it was over and the plane was in the air, Kageyama started to get up, determined to talk to other.

“Hey, Yamayama,” his old school friend said, as he popped up out of seemingly nowhere. “It’s been a long time.”

“Yeah,” was all Kageyama could think to say. “I didn’t expect to see you here,” he tacked on.

Hinata smiled. Kageyama swore there was actual sunshine coming off him. “Well, I always did want to fly, right Kageyama?” He laughed. “Here, I brought you a pillow and blanket. You seem really tired.”

The setter took them, still trying to think of something to say. It had been so _long_ since he saw him. There was too much and Kageyama had never been that great with talking to people anyways. “Hinata, I—”

Someone called the redhead’s name, distracting him. “Ah, I have to get back to work, but it was really nice seeing you,” Hinata said, already starting to leave. “We should catch up sometime. Have a good rest, okay?”

Kageyama watched him walk away, already missing having the other’s presence next to him. For the rest of the flight, he feigned sleep, watching the other through barely open eyes as he made his way around the plane. He seemed at home thousands of feet up in the air as he danced up and down the aisles.

It hadn’t occurred to him just how much he missed Hinata until now and he couldn’t even properly talk to him.

They had been teammates all through high school and into their first year of college in Tokyo. Hinata had shot up a few inches during their third year, making him look more like the ace he had become, though still a little more on the shrimpy side. He had been filled with big dreams when they’d gone to Tokyo together, his mind already racing ahead to going professional together, of making it on the national team: a setter and his ace.

And then his mom had died in a car accident. Hinata had practically vanished from Kageyama’s life then, moving back home to take care of his sister. _She must be in high school by now,_ Kageyama thought, _if not college._ They had tried to keep communicating, but Kageyama was too wrapped up in volleyball, in becoming the best, that he didn’t have time to text back.

He had wondered what Hinata was up to when he’d been scouted for a professional team, wondered if Hinata would have been able to join it with him if things had been different. His thoughts hadn’t lingered on it too long. Practice hadn’t given him much time to think. Or so he told himself.

Looking at Hinata cheerily talking to another flight attendant, he wondered if Hinata really was happy with this, if he would have been happier if he’d been able to continue playing. If Kageyama was still part of his life.

Kageyama closed his eyes, trying to shut off the painful flow of emotions and memories.

Before he knew it, the flight was over and they were disembarking. He collected his luggage in a daze, mumbling out a goodbye to the rest of the team as they separate out to go home. He blinked at the dwindling amount of cabs lined on the streets, wishing he had actually slept on the flight as he knew the drive to his apartment on the other side of the city would be slow and endless.

The sight of a hotel across the street from the airport caught his eye. He shrugged and began making his way over.

He got a room and headed up, stumbling down the wrong hallway before finding his room. A group of chatty women was made their past him as he was struggling to get the door to unlock and when Kageyama looked up, he realized they were flight attendants. Further down the hall, Kageyama spotted a familiar mop of orange hair. Hinata looked up at that moment, waving when he noticed Kageyama. And then he went into his room.

 _Right, he must be tired,_ Kageyama thought, finally hearing the lock click and he ducked into the room. _I need sleep. Maybe I can see him tomorrow._

 

Kageyama couldn’t sleep. He lay on the bed, which was perfectly comfy, in sweatpants, which were soft and cozy, staring at the ceiling, thinking of Hinata Shouyou, who was no longer a part of his life and by no means should be occupying this much of his brain space.

He rolled over, curling into a ball and let himself actually think. Think back to the day Hinata had found out about his mom, about what he had thought the two of them had been moving towards, of the bouquet of roses that he’d bought, of the words he’d practiced a million times in front of a mirror. Of the confession he had planned, and the love that had never truly gone away. He let the thoughts roll through his head, feeling like he was being torn apart all over again.

 _I lost him that day,_ he thought. He had hoped that Hinata would find him again, would come back somehow and everything would be good again and they would live happily ever after, but years had gone by and Hinata had forgotten him.

But he still wasn’t over it. He should be over it. The feelings should have gone away. _Why hadn’t they?_

Closure. Kageyama needed to closure. He sat up, coming to a decision in his head. He was going to talk to Hinata, truly talk to him, and get that closure, and then he would be fine.

He got up and went to the door. As he opened it, he realized someone was already there, hand raised to knock. It was Hinata. He had changed out of his uniform and into an oversized sweater and shorts. Kageyama distantly recognized the sweater as one he thought he’d lost, though now it was faded and stretched out.

“Kageya—”

Hinata couldn’t finish as the setter pulled his forward into the room, door falling shut behind him as Kageyama pushed him against a wall. Their mouths seemed to find each other like magnets being pulled together. Hinata’s hands curled into Kageyama’s hair and squeezed his shoulder, pulling him closer though there was already no space between them.

Breathless, Kageyama pulled back a few inches, staring wide-eyed at the other man. “Hinata,” he said, voice rough. “Shouyou,” he continued, praying that it would be enough to get what he was trying to say across. Hinata had been so good at reading him before.

“Tobio,” Hinata murmured back, caressing his face with his thumb. “My pretty setter.”

“My stupid ace,” Kageyama said back with a smile. He leaned in to kiss Hinata again before the shorter man could complain. “I missed you.”

“I know. I did too.”

“I love you.”

“I know.” Hinata smiled, a beautiful ray of sunshine in the dark room. “I do too.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they cuddled all night, idk. I thought for sure i wasn't going to write this all in one go and technically i cut off a bit at the end there but it felt like a natural stop soooo
> 
> I hope you all liked it!
> 
> Tell me!  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jacksonofab1tch)  
> Instagram: @jacksonofabitch


End file.
